1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purifiers, and more particularly, an air purifier having a ventilating function.
2. Background of the Related Art
The air purifier draws air from a room, removes foreign matter from the air, and supplies cleaned air to the room. As air pollution becomes intense, and living standard becomes higher, the air purifiers are gradually come into wide use recently. Such purifiers are provided in a form of packages, and the user places the air purifier on a floor of a room.
However, the air purifier placed on the floor can not remove dust flying in the room air, effectively.
Moreover, because the air purifier draws only room air, removes dust from the room air, and supplies the air to the room again, oxygen content of the room drops, and carbon dioxide content of the room rises as operation time period of the air purifier passes by. Accordingly, in order to prevent this, there has been inconvenience of opening a window to ventilate room air.
If it is desired to ventilate the room automatically, it is required to install separate ventilating equipment at the building, to require much installation cost, and maintenance cost.
In the meantime, the air purifier placed on the floor is liable to go wrong or fall due to children.